Icy Love
by AmyBieberKetchum
Summary: Ash and Misty get lost near Lake Acuity. They have to spend the night in a cave. What will they get up to while they are alone? Please R&R.


**Hello :) Me again for another oneshot. This time it's PokeShipping with a hint of RocketShipping at the end. Either way, I hope you enjoy :)**

**Ages:**

**Ash: 14**

**Misty: 14**

**Jessie: 29**

**James: 27**

**Dislaimer:** **Nah, I don't own pokemon :)**

* * *

It was an extremely stormy evening in Snowpoint City. The winds howled so hard that your ears ringed and the snow battered your face as you trudged on. Somehow, our two heroes had gotten lost and were walking around in the middle of nowhere. Misty had wanted to see the water pokemon at Lake Acuity. Ash, who did anything for his best friend, eagerly took her. They had spent the whole afternoon fishing for the pokemon and viewing the spectacular lake in its full glory. On the way back to the pokemon centre and back to Brock and Pikachu, they had lost their way. Now, they walked on aimlessly.

'Come on Ash!' called Misty, who hated the cold and was eager to move on. 'I'm freezing over here!'  
Ash attempted to catch her up, his numb hands in his pockets.  
'Well it's your fault. Who wears shorts in Snowpoint City?'  
Misty glared at him before something caught her eye.  
'Hey, is that an ice cave?' she asked the frozen boy.  
Ash finally caught up to her and squinted his eyes.  
'It sure is!' his eyes lit up. 'Let's go!'  
The teenage boy, who suddenly had all this energy, grabbed his best friend's hands. Both of the pair blushed at his actions.  
Despite the wind pounding against them, they finally reached the ice cave. Ash hopped in first, with Misty close behind him. His eyes grew wide as he realised how spacious it was. It was enough for all of his friend's, let alone just those two. Too cold to speak, they unpacked their backpacks. Brock had been wise to advise them to take their supplies, just in case they got caught out. As soon as he got it out, Ash hopped into his sleeping bag. He buried himself right inside it so only his head was visible. Misty decided to copy him and climbed in her own bag. They bid each other goodnight and fell asleep almost instantly, despite their frostiness.

_In the middle of the night:_

Misty woke up to the quiet sound of sobbing. She groggily rubbed her eyes and soon became alarmed, as she couldn't remember where she was. The red head soon realized and looked around the cave. The crying was coming from Ash's bag. Sniffing, she shuffled over to him, her body still in the sleeping bag.  
'Ash? Ash, are you okay?' she asked tenderly.  
A red, puffy face as a result of crying appeared. Misty's heart broke in two as he shook his head sadly. She took his gloved hand and began to rub it gently.  
'What's the matter?' she asked the upset teen.  
Ash sniffed and blushed slightly. It could have been because Misty was holding his hand or the fact that he was embarrassed about telling her why he was crying.  
'I-I miss Pikachu.' he sobbed.  
Misty's heart shattered into pieces.  
'I'm sure you do. But it'll be all right, you'll see him in the morning.' she attempted to comfort him.  
Ash sniffed before sobbing harder.  
'I've hardly spent a night without him. It's too hard. I miss him!' he whined.  
Misty shushed him and began to rub his hand and back soothingly. After a few minutes, he had calmed down.  
Once he yawned, Misty spoke to him.  
You're tired. You need to get some sleep.' she advised him.  
Ash shook his head, his adorable hair flopping about.  
'I'm too cold.' he whined. 'Besides, it's lonely over here, on my own.' he added.  
Misty sighed fondly at her best friend.  
'How about if I put my sleeping bag next to yours?' she negotiated.  
Ash shook his head. Luckily being on the dark, she couldn't see how red his was.  
'Could you...' he took a deep breath. 'Could you come in here with me?'  
Misty pretended to sigh but deep down she was thrilled.  
'If I must.' she replied as she hopped in next to him. 'Brr! You're like an ice block!'  
At that exact moment, Ash shivered.  
'So are you. You know what's good for keeping warm?' he asked. 'Cuddling.'  
Misty's pale cheeks turned pink.  
'Wanna give it a go?' she asked.  
Ash nodded and wrapped his arms around her. Misty snuggled into his chest.  
His heart rate sped up dramatically at what he was about to say.  
'You know, lips are good for keeping warm too.'  
Before Misty could question him, Ash pressed his lips softly to hers. Her eyes grew wide with shock but she soon melted into the kiss.  
Once he pulled away, Ash confessed something to her.  
'Misty, I love you.' he blushed.  
The teenage girl snuggled into his warm neck.  
'I love you too.'  
She mumbled this but it still had just as much meaning.  
With that, they both fell peacefully asleep.

_In the morning:_

Both Ash and Misty sat up after their helpful nights sleep.  
They leaned in for a morning kiss, their eyes still adjusting to the light.  
They both heard snoring from the corner of the cave. Their heart rates sped up. Ash had a look at who was sleeping there. It was Team Rocket!  
'Jessie and James!' he squeaked. 'Meowth too!'  
The scratch cat pokemon shot up from it's position while the humans barely stirred.  
'Yikes! It's da twoips! I didn't know it was youse two in here!' he squealed before he wriggled his eyebrows at the snuggling pair. 'An' it looks tah me like Jessie n James weren't da only lugs to confess, eh?!'

_The End._

* * *

**There you go! Was it okay? :) Sorry, the ending didn't come out quite right :/ Also sorry I didn't upload yesterday - I saw my best friend so ya know ;D Oh by the way, this is set after Unova - I always pictured him having a break between then and his next journey. It's just like a holiday for him :) Thanks for reading and I definitely will see you guys soon seeing as I have about 2 or 3 more to upload :) Thanks for all your support - you guys are really sweet with all your reviews and favorites :')**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out to squeal over the fact that Pokemon Black and White 2 is out in less than a week xD**


End file.
